Musically Inclined
by GhostNox181
Summary: I did the iPod shuffle challenge. 10 drabbles to 10 songs of pure Dramione. Enjoy!


**So was searching through one of my other obsessions here on fanfiction (Zutara) and I came across this challenge, and thought it might be cool. Of course, I'll be applying it to my love for Hermione and Draco, but even so, here goes nothing. It's called the iPod shuffle challenge, I believe, and the rules are explained at the bottom. Basically, here are ten drabbles to the theme of ten songs, which may or may not be connected, all relating to Dramione. Enjoy!**

**Fall to Pieces- Avril Lavigne**

Hermione was watching him again. It had been a few days since they had last talked. She couldn't believe him. Most other times they would've have laughed it off, kissed, and made up. But she couldn't believe him this time.

He wasn't apologizing. He had seen his friends insulting her, making fun of her for her blood, and despite his supposed love for her, he did nothing. He had done _nothing_.

But she still loved him.

So she was watching him from across the Head's Common room. Waiting. Because, she _still_ loved him.

So, standing up, she made her way over to him, determined but shaky. "Draco…"

That was all it took for the silence between the two to dissipate, and he had looked up, smiled, and wrapped the now crying girl in his arms, apologizing.

**I'd Rather Be With You- Joshua Radin**

"You're insane!"

It hurt, but Draco was determined to make her see that he was not lying nor playing with her mind.

"I'm not! Everything that I've said, am saying, is the truth."

Hermione glared at him, but he had a glimmer of triumph as he noticed the wavering in her eyes.

"But you hate me! And your parents would never allow it! Nor your friends… would you give that up? For someone like me? I don't believe it…"

"I would! I would give it all. I'd rather be with you."

**I Can't Lie- Maroon 5**

She was gone, he pondered blankly staring up at the ceiling.

So he had made a mistake. Wasn't she supposed to be forgiving? That's what Gryffindor's did, wasn't it? They forgave? It was him, the Slytherin, that was supposed to hold grudges. He was supposed to be unable to trust. So why was it that all he could do was think about her, how it felt to hold her, to kiss her, to be near her? It wasn't normal!

So maybe he didn't do everything he could have, and maybe there were others that were better for her, but hell he wanted her back. He never realized how much he needed her, how much she meant to him. He certainly wouldn't have known until she left. And seeing her with that stupid Weasel, well, it killed him.

**Everytime We Touch- Cascada**

"I don't have time for this!" She tried to say matter-of-factly, pushing him away.

He grinned, pulling her even closer. "You have plenty of time. This happens to be your free class."

Hermione's eyes widened, not that she thought he would notice given the darkness of the closet he had pulled her into. But he did, and he smirked. "How on earth do you know that?"

"I make it my job to know what's important about that which belongs to me."

She should have felt insulted that he had claimed her as property, but instead she felt flattered, and there was the ever growing fact of butterflies that she couldn't ignore.

"Oh, well, then…" But whatever she was going to say was cut off by his lips descending on hers.

**The Story Left Untold- Every Avenue**

"Ginny! Open this door right now!"

A severely angry faced young Weasley opened the door to the Gryffindor dormitory, steam practically pouring out of her ears.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough damage?" She shouted.

Draco tried to see around her, trying to peer into the room to get a glimpse of the Head Girl he was desperate to talk to.

"I just really need to talk to Hermione right now. Can I come in?"

If anything, Ginny looked more livid. "Can you… Can you come in! Are you out of you mind? No you cannot come in! Have you any idea the torment that you have caused her! Do you know what she's going through! No, you can't come in! You can go die in a hole!"

"It's alright, Ginny…"

That voice was all it took for his hope to be renewed. The redhead seemed to calm a bit as she looked back at her friend.

**Best of You- Foo Fighters**

"I can't do this."

Hermione snorted, and that seemed to ease his nerves a bit. She squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Aww, is the little Slytherin afraid?"

Draco looked a bit indignant, but he still looked unsure. "Easy for you to say. You're not about to walk into a room full of people who hate you."

"Just ignore it. I do."

Draco looked down at his petite girlfriend, the only one who would surely be able to handle him, and the one who was most likely going to cause the entire world to kill him. He loved her for it.

Squaring his shoulders, he made for the door and went to push it open, pausing just before he could. "I really can't do this."

Smiling at him, she kissed his cheek. "You have me. They won't change that."

Nodding, together they pushed open the doors to the Great Hall.

**Hunt Hunt Hunt- There for Tomorrow**

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm walking with you."

Draco gave the Gryffindor a peculiar look but let her walk with him. After all, there was nobody around. It was a little awkward, since they weren't even friendly enough to be acquaintances, so there was no talking.

Suddenly, he stopped. "Alright, why are you even here?"

Shrugging, the girl seemed like she didn't even know. "Curious I suppose."

That, if anything, bewildered the already confused Draco. "About what?"

"Why, you of course." She replied, as if it was the simplest answer on the face of the earth. Giving her another look, he continued walking. And sure enough, she followed.

**Girl Like That- Every Avenue**

Draco was watching Hermione. She was a rather dense one, and not even that interesting, and yet she had captured his attention. Unfortunately she had captured the attention of many others at Hogwarts. The problem was not figuring out how to make his move, it was how to make his move and actually get her to realize he was completely serious.

He observed the way she was hunched over her latest book, furiously taking notes on whatever it was. Even something as simple as that was entertaining. He was content to watch her do it for hours. Apparently, however, so was she.

That was alright though. He was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. He would get her. He always got what he wanted.

**Never Gonna Leave This Bed- Maroon 5**

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled it down, snarling. He could have easily broken away, but he knew she needed to let off this steam. He had pissed her off, and if he wanted to keep her, he needed to let her blow off her anger at him however she wanted. Even if it resulted in her running to her room crying when she was done screaming.

Later that night, when he couldn't sleep because he was so concerned about all she had said, how she had wondered about whether they could work or not, he got up. Creeping through the Head's Common room, he whispered the password to her door, and it swung open allowing him entrance. A bit hesitantly, he crawled into her bed beside her. She startled but didn't wake, and instead curled into him.

**Photograph- Nickleback**

Draco was staring at the pictures that surrounding him, smiling a bit nostalgically. There were pictures of him and his friends, a few of him and his parents, one of him and Pansy that he frowned at, and even of just Hogwarts in general. How he missed those days, the easy days. The days of irresponsibility, of getting away with anything.

Now, however, he had to work, and manage Malfoy Manor, and take care of so much that he wanted to run away from it all sometimes. He hadn't even meant to find these pictures. But here they were, reminding him of what used to be. How his life used to be.

"What are you doing?"

Draco looked up, startled. There, standing in the doorway, was the reason he had decided to grow up. The reason he didn't run away.

"Oh nothing. Just looking over some pictures."

Hermione smiled and picked up their wedding picture, and he knew that was one picture he would never regret.

**So there you have it. It was a little harder than I expected… But I think I did alright. Anyways, here are the rules!**

**Rules:  
>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.<br>2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.<br>4. Do this for ten songs.**

**So, now you do it! It was really fun, and though a bit hard when a song came that I barely knew, I think you'll enjoy it.**

**Oh and… ahaha. Wanna review? Love ya'll!**


End file.
